Skittles Taste the Rainbow
by Rouge142
Summary: Kisame, Sephy, Axel and a bunch of other characters soon to come, are at an anime convention, lol you know what that means.... heheh PUTITIN! Warning Future lemons and yaoi. r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

**Skittles...Taste the Rainbow...**

"**Good Mornin XP"**

Looking down at his watch Kisame read 10:45 AM. It has been an hour and 15 minutes he, Axel and, Sephiroth have been

waiting in line, and he wasn't enjoying any of it. Pulling his eyes away from the time he shook away any tension that was

beginning to build and crossed his arms. Axel noticed this and decided to speak up " So, whatcha guys gonna get when we

get in?" Both looked at Axel with a curious expression. "Maybe I'll get a sword and kill the noisy bastards behind us."

Sephiroth answered, displaying an obvious smirk. " No you mean the bastards in front of us." Kisame corrected " If they

weren't in front of us then we'd be inside already." Sephiroth nodded in agreement and let out an evil chuckle. "Oh well."

sighed Axel," They don't let weapons in here anyways and it says right here in the booklet that they gave out, 'that any

weapons bought must not be brought back into the convention center'." Kisame looked down at him with a bored look "And I

care why?" Axel folded the booklet up and placed it back in his pocket " Heh, good point."

Another 15 minutes passed and the group could see the entrance to the Dealers Room. Each of them getting excited as

another person was allowed to enter. " Almost there, almost there." Kisame hummed nervously trying hard to keep in his

excitement. " Wont these people go in any faster?!" Sephiroth said under his breath. " Just about six more people Sephy

and we're in." Axel said to ease the guys anger. Within a few more minutes all three men were in the Dealers Room,

standing at the entrance staring in aw. The displays of rare exotic items, the smell of foreign food drifting in the air. God.

This...was...bliss...Without a second thought all three of them split and were off, eyes feasting and absorbing everything in

sight. Mouths watering at the flavours in which they were to savour.

By the time the next hour passed all three had items which filled their arms and food to last a month. "Holy crap" Axel said in

a distant voice, " I cant believe we just did that... I never spent so much money in one place." Kisames grin became wide "

And we'll do it again tomorrow!" All three let out a cheer and headed back up to there hotel room. " I'm so glad we only have

to walk through a sky walk." Sephy said as he glanced down at the traffic and people below. "Why, think someone's gonna

steal your goodies?" Kisame teased. " With all the stuff we got it would be easy, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves."

Sephy huffed. "Well thats when I give you guys my stuff and kick their ass for you." Sephiroth turned away from Kisame and

brushed aside his words " I can do that myself thank you."

Stepping into the room they were quick to put down their prizes of the day and rummage through the pieces finding the

items that which excited them most. With a grin of satisfaction Kisame found his first, held it up in the air with both hands as

a frowning face looked back at him. " OMG..." were the only words that slipped form his lips. Axel and Sephy looked at

Kisame at the same moment, wide smiles dancing over their own features. " So what do you think?" Axel asked Kisame. For

a instant words escaped him and answers raced through his head, but in the end only one thing could be said. With a quick

motion he slammed the tiny form into his chest, holding it crushingly tight " Kawaii!!" he answered alouded, and once again

brought the Itachi plushie into full view.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Afternoon XP"

" It looks so mad." Sephiroth said, holding Axel's Roxas plushie. " Well yours looks half brain dead." he responded back. Taking immediate offence, Sephy reached

for Cloud and held him close. " No he doesn't. He just looks uninterested." " Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that." Getting annoyed by Axel's smart remarks,

Sephy grabbed Roxas and threw him across the room, hitting the wall. He bounced off, hit the floor and bobbled for a moment. Axel watched in horror and couldn't

believe what just happened. Turning to Sephiroth he looked to him in question. " What the hell was that for?! Why did you do that?!" he exclaimed, taking a step

towards him. Sephy glanced to Kisame, who at the moment was busy searching through his stuff, then looked to Axel. " Because I can." came his answer. " No you

can't!" he snapped and with quick movements snatched Cloud and held him in the air. "Lets see how you like it."

Turning around, he faced the patio, door open and about a clear six storey drop to the street below. Pulling back his arm to its fullest extent, he let his muscles

retract and flung it forward, along with Cloud. " NO!!" yelled Sephiroth, jumping up and running to the patio, looking over the ledge. " Why the hell..." but stopped

mid-sentence. Behind Axel stood Kisame holding in his hand Cloud, in the other a box of pockey. " You two shut up and quit throwing things around." he said tossing

Cloud back to Sephy. Open a package of the triple chocolate pockey, he popped one into his mouth then looked to Axel. " And that was stupid on your part." Silence

settled in and a sense of shame hung in the air. This made all three uncomfortable. " Do we want lunch?" Axel asked. Both nodded to him and quickly grabbed their

stuff and left.

" Uhhhh...I guess I'll have aaaa...the meatball marinara." Kisame said, still looking through the Subway menu. " On rye please." Looking ahead Axel already had his

sub while Sephy was ordering his. " Hey Axe, pass a Root beer and a Coke Zero k." Kisame said. Nodding Axel reached for the drinks but was stopped. " I'll get my

own." Sephiroth said, reaching over Axel, grabbing his drink, walking back to his spot and paying for his meal. Axel turned away and looked for a seat. Also sitting

down Kisame opened his drink and unwrapped his sub. Feeling eyes on him he looked up to be met with Axel's eyes, obviously seeking an answer. Letting out a

sigh Kisame looked away " Look, its between you two ok." he said and dropped the topic. Sephy walked over and took a spot beside Kisame. All quitely ate their

meals. Again the silence set in.

When they finished eating they went back to the convention centre and wandered around for the rest of the afternoon. Buying some piece's of art from a panel

room and sitting around when one of them got lazy. Sitting at a table with little words being spoken the group looked around at the cosplayers. They looked cool.

This gave Sephy an immediate idea. " Hey. lets go take pictures!" he said excitedly. " We need pictures of everyone who's dressed up!" Axel looked to him in

agreement, with a wide smile on his face. " We also need pictures of those who dressed up like us too." Sephy nodded and both jumped up and took off. Kisame

eventually following behind " Weeeee..."


End file.
